This Love That You Leave
by smiley1014
Summary: Kurt scores a volunteering job at a hospital and one of his patients has the world's best big brother, but who is he exactly and what will Kurt do when he finds out? Slight slash.


AN- Alright so my first ever glee fic is done! YAY! This plot bunny bit me and my muse (Zoe) made me write this. So... Yeah... Thanks to Official Scroll Keeper for being my brain child's Godmother! You rock kid! The title comes from the Flogging Molly song, Laura, Which happens to be my name.

Summary: Kurt scores a volunteering job at a hospital and one of his patients has a the worlds best big brother, but who is he exactly and what will Kurt do when he finds out?

Warnings: Simple slash

Disclaimer: I own all of the glee seasons to date, all sorts of glee magazines, and a pair of Darren Criss's pink Starkid glasses. But glee? Nahhhh...  
I also own bottles of all of the mentioned lotions, but not the company.

Kurt nervously drummed his fingers on a skinny-jean clad thigh as he sat in the volunteer office of the hospital. After Kurt realized that volunteer hours would look absolutely fabulous on his application to Juilliard, Lima Memorial had agreed to let kurt work at the hospital a few times a week. He would be serving as someone who went around to the younger patient's rooms and did activities with them. A position the Hospital called a "Child Life Specialist."

When the graying woman walked in with a large stack of folders, Kurt jumped to his feet.

"Mr. Hummel? These are the patients that you will be visiting today. You have until 5. Have fun."

He took the stack from her, looking at the clock over her shoulder. It was noon, which meant he had five hours to see four patients. It seemed fairly doable to him if he managed his time right.

He pulled the first folder in his stack open and was greeted with a room number, first name and age. His first patient was a four year-old boy named Luke in room 456.

Walking down the hallway towards the elevator, he read in the file. Luke was being treated for pneumonia, liked trucks, sports and dinosaurs.

Kurt inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long afternoon.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Kurt walked towards the room of his final patient at 4:30, thankful that the day was almost over. The first boy had just told him stories about dinosaurs, the second child, a little girl by the name of Natasha colored with him and the last, a boy named Jacob, had just received a new wheelchair and had kept Kurt chasing him for the whole 75 minutes.

He knocked on the door of his final patient, an eight year-old girl named Sarah, who apparently had cancer.

A 'come in' was heard from the inside and he stepped into the room.

Sarah was an adorable little girl, with big hazel eyes and a small tuff of dark brown hair. She was apparently very well loved, if the cards and drawings on her walls were any indication.

"Hello Sarah, My name is Kurt and i'm going to be hanging out with you for a while today, alright?" He gave his rehearsed speech with a smile.

Sarah shot him a lopsided grin, "Alright."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her, setting his files down on a chair near her bed.

"Well... I was gonna see if my big brother would paint my nails... but he isn't here yet... would you maybe do it?" She asked in a soft, shy voice, as if she was afraid he would laugh in her face.

"Of course sweetie. I can even do little designs, if you want me to. Do you have any nail polish?" Kurt chuckled to himself, now this was something he would enjoy.

"Yeah, it's in the drawer under my T.V. You can really do designs? Can you make flowers? My brother can't do that! He can barely paint them, he gets polish all over my fingers, but I still love him." She lit up and Kurt nodded his confirmation, he knew spending so much time with the girls would come in handy some day.

He grabbed the polish out from under the T.V. and looked at it, she had quite a few colors. "Alright Kurt's nail salon is now open for business. Hey, you know, I could even give you a miniature manicure. Would you like that?" Sarah nodded excitedly. "Alright then, let me get something from the nurse's station and I will be right back."

Kurt walked out of Sarah's room and up to where a group of young women were sitting and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but do any of you have some lotion and a clean paper bowl? I'm giving Sarah a manicure." He gave them his best winning smile.

They sprung into action, giving him three mini-bottles of scented lotion, a clean plastic bowl, and a plastic fork to do the designs. With a wave, he retreated into Sarah's room.

"Alright, I'm back." he said walking into the room where, in his absence, Sarah had picked out three colors of nail polish, one for the base color and two for the flowers. He shot her a smile as he walked into the in room bathroom to fill the bowl with water.

"I like those colors, they will look very beautiful together." he remarked walking back into the room.

"My brother got them for me." she said with pride.

"well," Kurt said placing her hands into the bowl of water, "He sounds like a pretty great guy."

"Oh, he's the best! He plays dolls with me, reads me stories, and sings to me!" she gushed as I pulled her hand out of the water and began drying it.

"Well, he sounds like a great big brother. What color do you want your nails to be?"

Sarah pointed to the dark blue, leaving the flowers to be pink and purple. "Blue is No-Nai's favorite color."

He grinned at the cute term the little girl had for her older brother and began to paint the glossy blue color on to her small fingers. They chatted as he worked and by the time he was done with her right hand, he felt connected to the little girl.

He was beginning on her left hand when he heard Sarah exclaim, "NO-NAI!"

Kurt turned around, anxious to see who Sarah's brother was and was greeted with the face of none other than Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Sar-Bear. Sorry I'm late, football practice ran late." He gave the little girl a big hug, a genuine smile on his usually smirking face.

"Kurt is painting my nails." She told him matter-of-factly, gesturing to the now frozen boy sitting by her bed.

"Sup Hummel?" Puck said, but it was lacking his usual 'holier than thou' attitude.

"Puck." Kurt said shortly, resuming the painting of Sarah's nails.

"You two know each other?" Sarah asked, scrunching up her nose. "Isn't Kurt the bestest! He is gonna put flowers on my nails!"

"Yeah, Humm- I mean Kurt is pretty awesome." Puck said, grinning at his sister.

At Puck's words, Kurt nearly dropped the brush he was using. 'Puck was just being nice for his sister.' he assured himself, 'there is no way he thinks I'm cool.'

He sat in silence, painting her nails, while Sarah told Puck all about her day. He finished with the left hand and started the designs on the right hand.

"So," Puck began. "Hu- Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"Uh... Volunteer work." Kurt sputtered out while blushing slightly, turning all of his attention onto Sarah's nails. He still couldn't believe that Noah "Badass" Puckerman would willingly paint his little sisters fingernails... or play dolls with her... or do her hair. It just didn't fit.

"Oh. That's cool." He watched Kurt intently.

"No-Nai?" Sarah asked him, snapping him out of his musings.

"What's up squirt?" He asked, looking at her with a softness in his eyes Kurt hadn't ever seen.

"Is this the Kurt you have a cr-" She was cut off by her brothers hand covering her mouth.

Kurt arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at the now reddening Puck, who shook his head in a gesture of 'Don't ask.' Kurt shrugged and blew on Sarah's now finished nails.

"Alright sweetie, what kind of lotion do you want? We have Warm Vanilla Sugar, Coconut Line Verbena, or Black Raspberry Vanilla."

Sarah, at this point, must have licked her brother, because he removed his hand from her mouth with a sound of displeasure and wiped it on the bed as she said in the sweetest voice possible, "The Warm Vanilla Sugar, please."

Chuckling at the pair's antics, he squeezed a dab of lotion on her hand and instructed her to rub it in. Looking at the clock, he realized it was 5:30.

"Well, I have to go Sarah, but i'll visit you again next week okay?" He said standing and putting the polish back in the drawer.

"Alright! Bye Kurt! Thank you for my nails!" She chirped, waving them at him, as he gathered his thing and started out the door. He was stopped half way out by Puck's voice.

"Hey Sarah, I'll be right back. I'm going to walk Kurt to the elevator." Sarah responded with a giggle and Kurt felt Puck's presence behind him.

After a quick stop at the nurses station to return the lotion, he started toward the elevators, which were, unfortunately, located down the hall from the station. About half way there Puck stopped and cleared his throat.

"Hey Kurt. Thanks for, you know... keeping her company." He said, running his hand through his newly regrown Mohawk.

"It's not a big deal Puck. She's a sweetheart." He grinned nervously at the other male. This was the longest time they had ever been around each other without one of them insulting the other. "Although I am a bit curious to what she was going to say before you stopped her..."

Puck took a deep breath. "Would you... ?"

Kurt blinked once...twice... and asked "Could you run that by me again?"

Puck growled in the back of his throat. "Would you maybe want to go to breadstix or to a movie with me sometime?"

"Is this some sort of joke?" Kurt asked, wide-eyed.

"No, it's not a jo- You know what? Never mind...it was a stupid idea anyways." Puck said self-consciously.

"No, Puck. I would love to. When did you have in mind?" Kurt said cautiously.

"Maybe Tomorrow? Because it's Saturday?" Puck could barely contain his smile.

"Sounds like a date." Kurt said flashing him a coy smile over his shoulder, continuing his walk to the elevator. Maybe he should volunteer more often.

(Fun fact- I listened to a versa emerge playlist on Pandora while writing the second half of this and when I was writing the whole Puck asking Kurt out thing, What about Now by Daughtry came on.)

Alright, first Glee Fic ever. Questions, comments, criticisms, anything? Review!


End file.
